User talk:GabbyComitotheGreat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dexter Charming page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BlouseGirl (talk) 20:05, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Maybe we can get in touch Hi gabby! I LOVE your profile pic and you are cool. You seem like a sweet person but you also have a determined personality. Maybe we can get in touch a bit. Btw, how old are you?�� ---- DanceSlayer34 Reply 18 years, but why? Honestly, something makes me a little wiry and regretful of telling you. I'm sorry. :( Name Answer I'm not 100% sure to be honest, but I will attempt to answer your question to the best of my ability. The subject of names and them not being shared isn't an 'Ever After High World problem' it's more of an 'our world' problem. I don't think there is any rule in Ever After High about what you name your kids, it's just what the creators of the show/books choose to do. The multiple Charming families is most likely put in to avoid any incest implications. I believe the 'Hood' surname is explained in the book 'Unfairest of Them All.' In the book, it's explained that there is a village full of people who share the last name Hood and Cerise confirms that she and Sparrow are distantly related (Putting emphasize on distantly.) I can't find a reason for Briar and Rosabella to be related other than both their story's sharing the name Beauty in it. Perhaps they just wanted to have them related. As for Bunny, her surname is still 'White' in a way; Blanc or le Blanc is a surname of French origin, meaning White. It is also a slight reference to Mel Blanc who played the original Bugs Bunny. I think Bunny Rabbit would be clever but she is the daughter of the White Rabbit, so I believe Blanc is quite fitting. It is possible that the land of Ever After doesn't have a high population so many who share the same surname are related. However, that is just speculation. I think it makes sense, that being said I also agree it is a bit silly to have everyone with the same surname to be related. Alvilda (talk) 21:32, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Yes, but are you sure you're correct on all of these things? GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 21:43, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Most of this yes. There are about 2 chapters that take place in the Hood/Wolf clan part of the dark forest. I suggest reading it yourself to learn a bit more about them but you can read the preview on google and it shows Cerise saying that she and Sparrow are distantly related. I'll link the page here so you can read that for yourself. I don't believe I need to explain more on Bunny so I just say, yes I am confident with my answer being correct there too. As for the rest, there really is no explanation in canon. This is not a situation addressed by Mattel and you can only really piece together context clues. If you don't find my answers to be satisfactory I suggest writing to Mattel and asking them. At the end of the day, this series is meant for children so it's possible that the choose the easy route when it came to storytelling. Characters share the same surname because they are related and characters who aren't related have different surnames. The Charming families seem to be the only exception to this since, as I stated before, having multiple Charming families clears up any possibility of there being incest implications. There will be contradictory information and explanations because this is a series meant to sell dolls to children. It has a wonderful story that is filled with amazing characters but there will be things that aren't explained or don't make sense to you. In the end, all I can say is that there is currently is no canon explanation for naming. Also just because I'm already here I will answer the other questions you posted on my talk page. First I meant' she would' as in 'if she had followed her storybook destiny she would'. I understand that things are different now and she will probably grow up just being Raven Queen. That one is on me, perhaps I should have explained that point better. Second Badwolf probably has the surname 'Badwolf' as opposed to 'Wolf' because 'Badwolf' is the story surname. He is the big bad wolf. Again, this is just speculation but that is most likely why he has 'Badwolf as his surname, but that brings up the more important question of why does Cerise have Hood as her last name as opposed to Riding-Hood? Again there really is no perfect answer to explain all the problems. Third I am not sure why her SDCC exclusive doll was called 'Wolf' instead of 'Badwolf'. There is a lot of contradictory information between the books, webisodes/movies, and the dolls. All three forms of media are produced by different people. Even the book series' are written by different people. While it's all the same franchise (and I assume people try their best to keep information the same) slip ups happen and we tend to get contradictory canon information. For example, Poppy is said to have a crush on Sparrow in her doll profile, but in Truth or Hair, she makes it very clear she doesn't have a crush on him and that she only sees him as a friend. Both of these are canon sources for information but give two completely different stances on the same subject. Last note, I reply on your talk page so that you get the notification. That way you will know when you receive an answer and don't have to keep checking my talk page or the recent wiki activity for a response. It is the more respectable way to respond and I will continue to do so with all my future correspondents. I'm sorry if you don't like that. I hope I helped you understand a bit more. Alvilda (talk) 22:48, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Everyone You know what kind of annoys me? That with Monster High, they say their proper age or ages, but there ARE NO ages in Ever After High! Why!?!? Reply (Alvilda) Pardon my late response, I was on vacation and only got back last night. First off, I am perfectly aware of the format needed to use the wiki. I do not need an explanation. Secondly, my talk page on the Monster High Wiki is not protected, it would seem you are banned. I have absolutely no control or sway over what happens over there. Rosalaun has all the control there, if you have an issue I would advise you to go speak with her or Parrotbeak. Alvilda (talk) 21:46, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Okay. Fine. I-I guess. Stutter problem because uncomfortable. GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 20:54, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Gabby I do not have any influence or control over what happens on other wiki's, that includes Monster High and the Community wiki. Please cease spamming my talk page with requests about other wikis. Alvilda (talk) 01:54, September 19, 2017 (UTC)